


one Salami, Olive and Sausage pizza, please

by zacizach



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Happy Halloween, One Shot, Pizza time, Suspense, but have potential to be a multi-chapter idk, high-school kids, i say happy halloween when its like, idk how to tag and never will, really short, spooky month how about that, the third of oct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacizach/pseuds/zacizach
Summary: Mumbo works part-time in a pizza place for the summer.
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	one Salami, Olive and Sausage pizza, please

**Author's Note:**

> Yo this story is based on a comic made by adamtots on instagram. His name may sound familiar but do check him out and the comic because this story is really based on that
> 
> Also, i have like an idea but that includes having to make it a multichapter, which i cant do atm due to [REDACTED] so im making it a one shot for halloween.
> 
> and really i made this in like an hour due to a burst of inspiration so
> 
> hope you enjoy!

"This place sucks."

"You're the one who suggested it."

"And you're the one who didn't stop me."

Mumbo huffed at Grian, rolling his eyes as he continued to browse through his social media. Unfortunately, his social life is as empty as this pizza place his friends somehow convinced him to work part-time in.

Okay, actually, it was Grian who thought of it first. But Iskall didn't stop him so he's in the blame as well!

When summer came, Mumbo wasn't planning on doing anything except for maybe doing some studying, but Grian had suggested working part-time in the pizza place they often go to hang out. The food there was... mediocre and unhealthy. Lots of oil to hide the fact that the ingredients used aren't entirely 'Homemade' like what the signs outside suggested, but still good enough to believe it. The place isn't too grand, either. The only good thing about this place is that the owner was nice.

It just so happens that Grian went there so much, he basically knew the owner personally. Bdubs was a very bubbly man for owning a crappy pizza place, but Mumbo believed that's the very reason why customers still continue to go back. Bdubs is that nice and brings life to this place.

And Grian just so happens to convince Bdubs to let them work part-time.

To be fair, it's not that bad. The pay is pretty decent and regular customers like Etho and even Stress (who is from another class and friends with Iskall) are fun to talk to. But sometimes it just gets boring, especially if there are no customers and Bdubs is away at the moment. He loves hanging out with his friends, but perhaps not in this scenario.

"Huh, we got an online order."

Mumbo snapped out of his thoughts when Iskall came out from the kitchen, holding a receipt. The online order, he guessed. Iskall's face was scrunched up in confusion.

"Is it that bad?" Grian asked as Iskall showed Mumbo the receipt, who also looked confused once he saw the order.

"No, just an interesting choice of toppings," Mumbo replied. "A salami, olive, and sausage pizza. Never heard someone order that kind of pizza. Who would even order that?"

Iskall shrugged. "Eh, money is money though."

It didn't take too long to prep the pizza before tossing it into the stove. When it was done, Iskall packed it into the signature brown pizza box and passed it to Grian, who was their self-proclaimed delivery guy when the role was originally for Iskall, as he was the only one who knows how to drive a motorcycle (for some reason, though Bdubs never asked).

When Grian received the address, he was surprised. "Have you guys seen the address? 23 South Street- that's two blocks away! Couldn't the guy just come here?"

"He was probably lazy for all we know." Iskall joked. Mumbo didn't find it that funny. And based on the silence that followed, neither did Grian or even Iskall.

"Probably didn't have the courage to order face-to-face with this monstrosity of a pizza. Poor stomach. Anyway, I'll see you guys in a bit!" Grian waved them goodbye. Just like that, he was off.

And was back in less than ten minutes, with the pizza still in his hands.

"What happened?"

"The dude in the house said he didn't order the pizza," Grian replied, looking unsure as he placed the box on the counter, where the cash registers are. "Which is weird, because I was pretty sure I got the correct house but he was really serious about it. Plus, he looks scary so I left after that. I didn't know where else to go so- wanna split?"

Mumbo was about to protest but Iskall was already opening the box, eyes hungry for some greasy pizza after a long day. Grian also looked ready to have a slice and knowing them, they will (one way or another) convince Mumbo to join in. So with a sigh, Mumbo grabbed himself a slice and took a bite out of it.

The flavor was... weird. Overwhelming. Not too bad, though. It was filling, so it should be good enough for his dinner.

The pizza was soon finished and they all prepared to pack up to close for the night. Just like any other day, Mumbo flipped the chairs and put them on the tables, Iskall cleaned the kitchen and Grian mopped the floor.

It took an hour but the time Iskall was done locking the place up, the sky was really, really dark.

They walked the pathway that would lead them to their respective houses, seeing as they live in the same neighborhood. Mumbo listened to Grian and Iskall chat about the math exam (and how it was rigged to make them fail) but did not join in, even though he has a lot of things to say about that. He was too focused on the pizza he consumed a while ago not sitting well in his stomach. It really is a weird combination and his digestive organs agree.

Suddenly, sirens filled the air and for the first time, Mumbo noticed the flashing lights of red and blue ahead of them. His stomach turned.

Grian and Iskall stopped their conversation, noticing the police vehicles parked outside of a house with yellow tape around it.

As they got closer, they slowed down. They stopped once the house was right in front of them and spotted the opened door and a bloody hand-print. 

Mumbo heard his friends talking but he didn't register their words or the worry laced in their voices. His eyes focused on the house number beside the door.

The gold, reflective number of '23' was all Mumbo could see.

23 South Street. The house that had ordered the pizza.

Then his face paled.

Salami. Olives. Sausages.


End file.
